


It's Christmastime Again, Clay and Justin Jensen!

by RealDaveofDaves



Series: The Maze of Moments - A Clay and Justin Story [18]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealDaveofDaves/pseuds/RealDaveofDaves
Summary: In which it is Christmas in the Mazeverse!
Relationships: Jessica Davis/Justin Foley, Justin Foley & Clay Jensen, Sheri Holland/Clay Jensen
Series: The Maze of Moments - A Clay and Justin Story [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1098663
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. The Early Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Just like our Thanksgiving story for this year, certain events haven't happened - yet! Still lots of 'A Maze of Moments Book Two' to come!

_It's the most wonderful time of the year!_   
_There'll be much mistltoeing_   
_And hearts will be glowing_   
_When loved ones are near_   
_It's the most wonderful time of the year!_

\- from "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year," by Andy Williams

**Tuesday, October 1, 2019**

Walking through the Katzin Courtyard on the campus of UC San Diego following his last class, Clay Jensen updated his roommate and "big brother" in Sigma Phi Epsilon, Keaton Williams, on the rest of his day.

"...and then the next chapter study guide for World History."

Keaton nodded from behind his sunglasses. "Good. Doesn't sound like it's a whole lot to do, then, and you're staying on top of it."

"Yep. Trying to, anyway."

"Awesome. So, that means we can take some time and chill later tonight."

"Well...I was going to try and read ahead a little. Maybe go to the library."

Hearing this, Keaton laughed under his breath and stopped walking, turning to face his friend. "Little, being a Balanced Man means you know when to take a break every once and awhile. You just said you're pretty much caught up, right?"

"I mean...well, yeah."

"All right then. So, get done what you need to get done, and then we're taking the rest of the evening off. I'm going to teach you how to play Madden, and play it well, if it's the last thing I do."

Clay rolled his eyes and groaned. "Listen. If Justin couldn't accomplish that feat, I seriously doubt you can. Trust me, he's tried. Multiple times."

"Well, I'm a better teacher than your brother. Stick with me, have some patience, and I'll get you to where you can beat him in the game."

"I don't think I....wait. Really?"

"Bet."

"That might just make it worth it." Feeling the vibration of his phone, Clay pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. "Speak of the devil."

"Tell him I said hi, I'll see you back at the room."

Fist bumping Keaton with his free hand, Clay answered as his roommate walked off. "Hey, JJ!"

"Hey, Clay. You're not on your way to class or anything are you?"

"No, my last one ended a little while ago. Why, what's up?"

From the other end, Justin Jensen sighed. "I've got some bad news, man. Sean died."

Clay didn't register the name right away and frowned. "Sean?"

"Mayer. Cam's brother."

Clay's eyes widened, and then he closed them slowly as he sighed. "Oh, no. What happened?"

"He had a seizure in the rehab hospital this morning. He never woke up, it was over pretty fast."

"Shit. God, poor Cam. I know this is going to be a stupid question, but how's he doing?"

"Not good. He's really taking it hard."

"Yeah, stupid question like I said. Okay. They know anything about a funeral yet?"

"It's looking like Friday morning."

"Okay. Tell the rest of the Gang if you haven't already, and I'm guessing that the Subs already know." Running through his schedule in his head quickly, a decision was made and conveyed. "I'll leave right after my last class on Thursday, be home that night. Might be late, but I'll be there."

"Clay, you don't have to...I mean, he'll understand if..."

"I haven't skipped a class yet. And this is more important, this is what we do. Keep me in the loop and I'll see you on Thursday."

**Friday, October 4, 2019**

"...in sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life, we commend to Almighty God the body of our brother Sean, and we commit his body to the ground. Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The Lord bless him and keep him, the Lord make his face to shine upon him and be gracious to him..."

While the minister recited the prayers over Sean Mayer's casket, Clay sighed as he stood next to Justin. The skies over the cemetery were an azure blue, a few puffy clouds floating past, and the breeze that gently came through the trees gave a hint of the cooler weather to come. There had been far too many funerals in Clay's life over the last few years, mainly for someone his own age, or now in the case of Sean, just a year or so older. This one was made more difficult in many ways for two reasons. In five days, the second anniversary of Hannah Baker's death would occur, and as the mourners had gotten out of their cars and walked to the gravesite, Clay couldn't help but look once or twice in the direction of her own resting place. The other reason stood across from him with his family. Camden Mayer looked absolutely shattered as he stood next to his parents.

Had one or two things turned out differently over the last year or so, it might very well be himself or Justin in this same situation right now, and he could only imagine the pain his young friend was in.

Following the service, the mourners went to a local restaurant for a lunch reception. Seated at one table with Clay and Justin were other members of the Gang and the Subs who had been able to come into town for the funeral.

"God I hate these things," Alex said to the others. "Especially for someone our age."

"Yeah," Cyrus agreed, nodding. "This fucking sucks."

"Should...like, should we go and say something? To his parents or whatever?" Charlie asked.

Jess shook her head. "I think it's best to give the family space, we can talk with Cam when he's ready."

"She's right," Justin added, sighing as he leaned back in his chair some. "Last thing we want to do right now is intrude."

While these conversations were going on, Clay looked past his friends and over to where Camden was sitting by himself, as his parents and other relatives were mingling with other guests. Putting his napkin on the table, Clay stood up. "No."

Justin looked up and over at his brother. "Huh?"

"He shouldn't be by himself right now. Be right back," he said, walking in the direction of the sophomore. Giving the family space was one thing, that was fine and probably the best thing to do in this situation. But talking to Cam? That time was now.

"Hey," he said, sitting down next to him, "want some company?"

"Hi, Clay. Yeah...I guess."

"How're you holding up?"

Cam shrugged. "They're not talking about him. Sean. My folks, aunts and uncles...they're talking about, like, everything but. They're talking about Trump, but not Sean."

"Well. Most families see each other only at funerals, weddings, birthdays...it's kind of the way these things work. And they wind up talking about other things, you know? And if not politics, it'd be sports or something like that."

"It still sucks."

"Yeah. Didn't say it didn't. Listen, Cam. I don't want to say something like I know what you're feeling right now, because I don't. But I can guess how much this hurts. I want you to know, the Gang? The Subs? We're all here for you, whenever you need us. I know Sheri and Zach couldn't be here today, but they are, too. It's okay to...not be okay, but remember what Justin told you a long time ago - don't keep stuff bottled in, or it'll make you feel worse."

Cam nodded. "Yeah. I just...I miss him."

"I know." Clay thought for a moment before continuing. "Looks like your parents are still making the rounds. Wanna come sit with us for a little bit?"

"I can't believe he's gone," Cam said quietly, looking down at the table. "I never even got to say goodbye." As his voice started to break, Clay turned his head back in the direction of the Gang, nodding to indicate that they should come over and join the two of them.

Quickly.

* * *

**Friday, December 20**

"Tell me again why we're doing this?"

Justin scratched his chin and looked through the selection - what was left of it, anyway - of artificial Christmas trees in the holiday section at Walplex. "Because. You said you wanted to have Friendsmas at the Outhouse this year..."

"Fortress."

"...whatever. And we're decorating. And we need our own tree."

"When you said decorating, I thought you meant, like, lights and stuff," Clay said.

"We need more than just lights. Hmmm. What about this one?"

Clay looked at - up at, more appropriately - the tree his brother pointed out. "JJ...that's got to be at least nine feet tall!"

"So? we have a high enough ceiling in there. I think. And I like it, it's really full. We can make it all pretty and stuff."

"Justin, that's...what about this one," Clay pointed to a considerably smaller choice to his left.

"That looks like Charlie Brown's tree."

"There was nothing wrong with Charlie Brown's tree. It just needed a little love."

"Thank you, Linus. Nah, we're getting this one." Walking over to the shelves where the boxes were located, Justin found the correct one and began to pull it out. "Bring the cart over here."

"Are you serious?" Clay followed his brother. "That's never going to fit in the cart!"

"No kidding, Dumbass. We lay it across the top. Either that, or we each take an end and carry it up front."

"Justin, for real. They have smaller ones."

"If you agree to this one, you get to wear the Santa hat this year and I'll wear the elf hat."

"We're doing the hats again?"

Justin rolled his eyes. "Clay, c'mon."

"How're we even going to get it in the car!"

"We'll....tie it on the roof or something, it'll be fine."

"All right. Fine. But I'd better get to wear that Santa hat."

"Yeah, yeah. Now take the other end."

Clay joined his brother at the shelf and dutifully took the opposite end of the rather large box, pulled it off, and grunted while his eyes widened. "Good God! This thing weighs a ton!"

"Okay, so it's a bit heavy," Justin's voice strained. "Let's get it on top of the cart."

"Um."

"What?"

"I kinda left the cart back there. Down the aisle."

"Great. Okay. Start walking."

"Backwards?!"

"It's fine, just go! The sooner we get there the sooner we put it down."

"I don't know how you talk me into this stuff _all the time_ ," Clay muttered as he looked back over his shoulder.

* * *

While Clay sorted out what seemed to be a never ending amount of branches, Justin was moving furniture out of the way so that the tree could be assembled. "That card you picked out for Cam is on the table, by the way."

"They're not color coded," Clay said to himself.

"Huh?"

"The branches. Usually there's, like, tape or something around the bottom of them so you can sort them by the right size. There aren't even instructions....JJ, how are we supposed to put this thing together?"

"Carefully? C'mon, fraternity man, we can figure this out, we're two intelligent guys."

"This is not going to end well."

"Oh, yes it will. Stop being a sourpuss, it's freakin' Christmas!" Justin had now joined Clay on the floor and started to help with the sorting. "Anyway, the card is on the table. You all done with the drawing?"

"Just about. I want to add a few more details and then it's...no, Justin, put that with the smaller ones....good to go. I just hope he....no, those are still too big, start another pile....I just hope he likes what we're going to do."

"You're kidding, right? After what he told us on the day of the funeral?"

"True. I kinda want to - no, Justin, those are still too big, separate pile. I'd like to give it to him before Christmas."

A confused Justin looked at the pile of artificial branches in front of him. "These really need color coding or some shit," he said to himself before answering his brother. "Why not on Friendsmas?"

"That's a medium sized one, wrong pile. Because, I kinda want to keep this special, just the three of us. You know? Maybe give it to him tomorrow night before we go to the movie."

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea."

"Justin, those don't go in that pile, they're still too big!"

"Well, these need something on them so they can be sorted out the right way! Now I know why no one was buying this tree."

"JJ....just. Let me do this. Here," reaching over for his phone, he swiped and pulled up an app. "Look. Memes of Baby Yoda."

Taking the phone, Justin looked down and gasped. "Oh my fuck...he's so cute!" Standing up, he walked over to the table and got lost in the pictures of the newest viral sensation, while Clay talked to himself and continued to sort out branches.

* * *

It was opening weekend of the newest addition to the Star Wars franchise, and Clay convinced Justin, Charlie and Camden to accompany him on that Saturday night to see the conclusion of the Skywalker Saga, a perfect opportunity to give Cam an early Christmas gift. The idea had come to Clay in the weeks after Sean's funeral, and he had told his brother about it over Thanksgiving. It was going to be a little costly, but Clay figured that since it would be summer, they could stay at the Sig Ep house on campus and save a little money that way. Plus, it would give him an opportunity to show off his fraternity and campus some to their young friend, which would make the trip even more special.

While Charlie stayed inside the house and made small talk with Matt and Lainie, having been clued in ahead of time, Camden was walked out to the Fortress.

"Whoa...that's a massive Christmas tree!" he said once he saw it, eyes wide. "How did you all manage to make it fit in the corner like that?"

"Once we took out a couple shelves, it was no problem," Justin explained.

"And _one_ of us staying up late sorting branches by their correct size," Clay added. "Anyway. So, the reason Justin and I brought you in here is...we wanted to give you one of your Christmas presents now."

Cam looked at both of his friends. "Now? Clay...Cap...I mean, I didn't bring your alls gifts or anything, you don't have to..."

"Cam," Justin interrupted, "it's okay. It's an early gift, and it's sort of...well, special." Clay had gone to the tree, which had not only taken most of the previous night to assemble and decorate, but part of that morning as well, and picked up an envelope that lay on top of a pile of presents. With a warm smile, he came back over and handed it to their friend. Cam opened it, after being reassured that it was all right to do so, and pulled out the card.

"Hey, Snoopy and Woodstock," he laughed as he looked at the front.

"Go ahead and open it, Cam," Justin smiled.

Doing so, Camden found a piece of paper, the exact size of the card so it wouldn't have to be folded, and saw the logo of the San Diego Comic-Con, hand drawn by Clay. "I...I don't..."

"Read the card, Camden," Clay explained gently. "What we wrote."

And so, Camden did just that:

_We know how much you miss Sean, and remember you telling us_

_that the two of you always wanted to go to Comic-Con together._

_So, on July 23-26, we're taking you to San Diego, and we_

_can all go for him. Consider this an IOU until the tickets_

_go on sale next year!_

_-Clay and Justin_

"Guys..." Camden's lower lip trembled. "This...this is..."

"Hey, I've always wanted to go, too," Clay put a hand on Cam's shoulder. "We're going to have a lot of fun, you'll get to see my school, we can..."

The rest of Clay's words were cut off as Camden hugged Clay. Then, pulling back and smiling, tears streaming down his cheeks, turned and gave Justin a hug as well. "Thank you. Both of you. We...Sean and I...we'd talk about it a lot, and he said we'd go one day. I didn't think I'd ever get to."

"Well, now you are," Justin smiled.

"How...what should I tell my parents?"

Justin looked at Clay. "We...didn't quite think of that. But, we'll figure it out. We always seem to," Clay chuckled. "Don't worry about it, we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

After a few more minutes, allowing for Camden to compose himself, he excitedly went back to the house to tell Charlie the news. "C'mon, we need to get going. He's right, I guess we should have talked to his parents some," Clay said as he walked towards the door.

"Hey, Dumbass. Wait a sec."

Turning around, he saw Justin holding a present. "Here. I want you to have an early gift, also."

"JJ, you don't have to do that. we can wait until Christmas. Besides, I thought our presents to each other were in the house."

"They are. Except for this one, I brought it out here after we got done decorating and all that. I want you to have it now."

Clay walked back over and took his gift, and opened it, tearing the colorful paper off. It was a frame, that was certain, but he had opened it in such a way that he was looking at the back of it. So, he flipped it over in his hands and saw that under the glass wasn't a picture.

It was a copy of Justin's adoption papers.

"Justin...I don't..."

"I just thought you'd might like to have a copy of those for yourself."

Clay stared at it for several seconds, then slowly raised his head. His face was full of emotion as he looked at his brother.

"That was really nice of you to ask," Justin said. "I'll see you inside the house. Take your time." Patting his brother's arm, Justin walked out, while Clay shifted back and forth on his feet a little and then held the frame close to his chest and lowered his head, crying softly.

* * *


	2. Visiting the Friar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clay and Justin go and see a friend....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back with the continuation of the Christmas story! Better late than never....

**December 23, 2019  
**

The Priory of Saint Albert the Great in Oakland is an eye of calm and peacefulness set amidst the bustle of the urban environment around it. Even with novitiates hustling along from one building to the next, or the Dominican Friars - the Order of Preachers, as they are known - going about their daily tasks, one cannot help but feel a sense of stillness and relaxation as they enter the grounds, walk the pathways, and enjoy the lush colors of the various gardens. It was one such garden in particular, with a workshop roughly the size of the Outhouse (or, Fortress, if one was to ask Clay), that Justin and Clay were walking towards on this Monday morning before Christmas. They knew he'd be there; after all, it was his little retreat from the rest of the world where he could work with his plants and herbs, make his homemade wine, and contemplate.

"I'm surprised you're not sneezing up a storm," Clay said to Justin in a soft voice, so as to respect the nature of the complex.

"I made sure to take an allergy pill before we left. I remember what happened the first time we were here. And those gardens Jess had me take her to last year."

"Well," Clay grinned, "if you start up, I'm sure he's got something for that. He did last time."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't make me call you by your nickname out here, huh? This is, like, a holy place or whatever."

"Noted," Clay chuckled as they made it to the door, and he knocked gently.

Brother Derek Corbyn, wearing a black shirt and pants rather than his Friar's white habit so as to keep it from getting dirty, answered the door, and smiled widely at the sight of his visitors. "Well, hello Justin, nice of you to stop b-...Clay! What a joy to see you!" he exclaimed, his English accent not at all tempered by the last several years spent in the United States. Spreading his arms in greeting, the tall, barrel-chested man with the graying brown hair, embraced each of the Jensen brothers in turn. "Come in, come in!"

At the start of their senior year, the unique Friar was assigned to Liberty as a volunteer guidance counselor, owing to the advanced degrees in psychology and counseling in his native Britain which he obtained following an extended career in Her Majesty's Royal Army. It was during this period that he heard the call, and became a Friar, with his assignment being in Oakland. Now in his mid-sixties, here at the Priory he was granted permission to turn an old and unused work shed into his own workshop and herbarium. While the Gang was somewhat leery of him at first, they gradually came around to embrace his knowledge of the world and the wisdom he had learned through his own life experience, and he was often their ally in a number of situations. The Bryce Walker murder, in particular, saw him come to Clay's assistance in the clearing of his name. In short, he was a learned and trusted friend, and was becoming somewhat of a mentor to them all. Justin, especially, came to trust him and rely on him for advice, and he would stop in to see him every so often before freshman practice.

All the more reason to come by and pay a special holiday visit.

"Merry Christmas, Brother. We're not bothering you, are we?" Clay asked as they came inside.

"And a Merry Christmas to you! Of course not, not at all! I've still time before Midday prayer and I'm waiting on an ointment to finish boiling. I'm so glad you both came by! Tell me, Clay, how was your first semester?" Brother Derek brought two additional stools to his work table so that the three could sit.

"Well, it's the quarter system, actually, but really good. Straight A's. And believe it or not, I'm in a Fraternity."

"I'd expect nothing less regarding your grades. And are you now!"

"Boggles the mind, doesn't it?"

"Perhaps it does a bit at that, yes," Brother chuckled. "And what about you, Justin? We haven't had the time to talk since Liberty went on the winter break. How did your grades turn out?"

"Um...not quite straight A's. A B or two snuck in there," Justin replied with a grin, which was met with a smile in return by the Friar. For the next half hour, Clay filled Brother Derek in on college and fraternity life, which the older man found fascinating and which also brought back memories of his army days, itself a fraternity of a sort. Occasionally, they would speak to one another in French, much to Justin's consternation. After relating several stories and details, Clay looked around the workshop, with it's jars and planters, the large pot with its thick syrupy liquid bubbling away on a stove, the jugs full of the homemade wine. "Hey, JJ. Do you mind if I talk to Brother alone for a few minutes?"

Justin looked at his brother and then his friend and shrugged. "Sure. I'll go take a walk around. If that's all right with the other Brothers?"

"Of course it is, all are welcome here as you well know. In fact...here..." Brother Derek got up and went over to a small desk and wrote on a piece of paper. "Here. You go to the kitchens and give this to Brother Porter, and he'll give you one of our fruitcakes to take home," he explained, coming over to Justin and handing him the note.

Justin grimaced. "Umm..."

"What? Is something wrong?" Brother Derek asked.

"He hates fruitcake," Clay grinned in explanation.

"I hate fruitcake," Justin added helpfully.

"How can you hate...? Well, never mind, you'll take one home for your mother then, with our compliments."

Once Justin walked out, Brother Derek turned to the pot on his stove and gave the contents inside a quick stir. "Any guesses as to what this is?"

Getting up from the table, Clay joined him and looked into the pot and took a sniff, recoiling quickly. "Whoa, strong. Smells familiar, though. Is it...that stuff you gave me for my leg? Back in January?"

"Very good, it is indeed. Oil made from a plant called Monk's Hood. Works wonders on aching muscles and Joints."

"Why not just buy something from the drug store? Wouldn't that be easier?" Clay asked.

"Now, why do something like that when I can make a natural product that is far better from the simple plants and herbs we have provided for us by the earth. Wondrous things which can work wonders, as you yourself experienced." Turning to a shelf, he pulled down two glasses and then poured from a carafe. "Here we are then. Only a small amount for you, though, you're still underage. And don't tell your parents. It's some of my blackberry."

Clay took a sip and nodded appreciatively. "This is really good."

"I'm glad you like it. Now, then. What's on your mind."

"Well. I guess I wanted to talk to someone other that, like, family and the Gang. Someone who isn't as...close, to the situation? It's...I'm not sure if you can help or not."

"I won't know that unless you tell me," Brother Derek went back to his stool and sat, Clay joining him.

"Yeah, I know. It's just - relationship stuff. Me and Sheri."

"Ah, young love," Brother grinned.

"That's why I didn't know if I should ask you or not, because you're...well, you know. A Brother."

"My friend, you forget I was in the world forty years before coming to the cloister. I was not always celibate, you know."

"So, like...I don't think I've ever asked you this, but you dated and stuff?"

"Of course. I was even going to get married."

"Really!" Clay sat up straight. "What happened?"

"The military happened," Brother Derek smiled wistfully. "I was gone too long. And, by the time I returned, she had moved on. So had I, I suppose."

"Do you ever...like, regret it? Not having a wife or a family?"

"Who among us can say they have no regrets? I often wonder, yes. But, I have the fellowship of the Friars, and the companionship of Christ."

"And...that makes you happy?"

"I am content. Now what about you, my friend? I thought this was about something regarding you and Sheri Holland."

Clay took another small sip of the wine. "So, before we went to school, we decided to...take a break? Like, we didn't want to do something long-distance or anything like that. But we saw each other at Thanksgiving, and we've been texting and calling and...Brother Derek," he looked up at his friend, "I really miss her. I miss her a lot, if I'm being honest. And I'm not sure what I should do, because I think she wants the same thing as me, that we took our break and maybe it's time to get back together. Even if it is long-distance, so what? I mean, I can drive to see her and I wouldn't mind doing that." Taking a breath, Clay sighed and finished off the wine, and looked down at the now empty glass. "So, what does the man in the white habit have to say about all that?"

Brother Derek gathered his thoughts before answering. "The man in the white habit would probably have to consult with the Prior and listen to a specially called archdiocesan council," he grinned. "But. The man who _wears_ the white habit would, first of all, wonder that you didn't mention the word love in everything you just said."

"Oh," Clay blinked and shook his head. "But I do love her, Brother. So, so much. When we talked, about taking our break? Driving home...I think I cried the whole way. It...it hurt."

"Well then. The man who wears the white habit would then remind you, 'the course of true love never did run smooth.' "

Clay thought for a second. "That's...'A Midsummer Night's Dream' isn't it?"

"Well done. Clay, I may be here at the Priory, but I do remember very well what it is like to be in love. If what you say is true, if you're certain _she_ feels that same way, then may I suggest you have this conversation with her, and not me? Tell her how you truly feel, plainly. Perhaps some gesture, seeing as it is the Christmas season."

"I got her a gift. Well, a few gifts, actually."

"And I'm sure she'll appreciate them, but I was thinking something more than that."

"Like what?" Clay asked, a little confused. "You mean, should I ask her to marry -"

"Oh my goodness, no! I'm not suggesting that at all. That's for you yourself to decide, when the time is right. Although I _would_ advise waiting on that particular step for the moment. No, Clay, what I mean is this. If your love for one another is meant to happen, if it survived this brief interlude these last few months as you say _and_ you're certain she feels the same as you do..."

"I...I'm positive. She does," Clay nodded. "We've said it to one another. That we love each other."

"All right, then. Love is never easy, it's supposed to be complicated. I seem to remember that young ladies like to be...swept off their feet? You'll find that gesture to make. But remember, if it doesn't turn out the way you'd like it to, it's all right to hear 'no' every once and awhile."

Clay nodded again. "I remember telling Justin that, actually. Speaking of which, I should probably find him before all his sins bring down the walls of this place," he grinned.

"Oh, he can't be _that_ bad, can he?"

"Not anymore, no," Clay stood from his stool. "But, if you knew the old Justin Foley....anyway. Thank you, Brother, for listening. I guess maybe I just needed someone to tell all that to that wasn't related to me, by adoption or otherwise."

"I wondered why you hadn't asked Justin. And you're quite welcome, as always. Come and see me again before you return to school, if you'd like."

After a quick embrace, Clay walked out of the workshop and zipped his jacket. Tucking his hands in the pockets, he thought about what Brother Derek had said, and why he hadn't talked about this with Justin. True, he could have done so, and his brother would probably have given him the same advice. The same could be said if he had spoken to Keaton or even Tony for that matter. No, he wanted to hear it from an older adult, and someone most decidedly not his parents. And because he and Justin had planned on coming to the Priory anyway, well then, problem solved. The serenity here, and the knowledge that his old counselor had, was exactly the remedy needed, very much like the remedies Brother made from the plants and the herbs of his garden.

But one thing kept turning over and over in his mind as he walked towards a large building, the one where the kitchens were located. A gesture, Brother had said.

A gesture.

Like, another present? He'd bought her a few things already, and Justin had dropped some hints that she had been in touch with him regarding what he'd really like or needed.

A gesture.

Like, something to show how much he loved her. A commitment.

Commitment.

Clay stopped walking and his eyes widened. "That's it....wow...that's it!"

"What's it?" Justin was walking towards him from the residence building, holding two wrapped boxes.

"Uhh...I'll tell you in the car on the way back. Can you drive? I need to text Keaton."

"Yeah, sure. He gave us two fruitcakes. _Two_. Ugh. I hope Mom likes this stuff."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Mazers! I have returned!
> 
> Well, not exactly when or how I wanted to post the second chapter of this story, but here we are! First and foremost, I hope 2020 has gotten off to a wonderful start for each of you all, and that you had a great holiday season. I really wanted to get this out back on Christmas day, and then get to the New Years story, and then pick up with Maze Two and Times Past.....buuuuut things got hectic and stupid busy. 
> 
> Still, I have returned, and let's get right back to things! Now you'll recall that this takes place far ahead of where we are in Maze Two, but there's a couple of references to events which will take place in that story, and that match up at least a little with Season Three of 13RW. So, yes, just as in the show, we'll have a murder mystery on our hands regarding Bryce Walker (and I really hope you all will like how I'm going to handle that!!! Plans!! Big plans, I tells ya!!). 
> 
> And, we meet here for the "first" time (although, chronologically, that will happen in Maze Two as well), a new original character, Brother Derek Corbyn! I'm going to have a lot of fun introducing him in our main story and show how he interacts with the Gang (did I mention I have plans??), and I hope you'll come to like him.
> 
> Okay, so looks like Clay has thought of something to show Sheri how much he loves her. Wonder what that could be? Hmmm.
> 
> Stay tuned, Clay and Justin and a whole bunch more will return in the concluding chapter of our belated Christmas tale, coming soon! Thank you for sticking with me and for reading! Take care, and see you all very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Eve, Mazers! 
> 
> Welcome to the second installment of the Holiday Trilogy for this year! After dropping a few hints in the Thanksgiving story about something Clay was planning for Camden, we begin our Christmas story by giving him that gift. I really like the idea of my original character as a sort of surrogate "little brother" to Clay and Justin, and thought that with everything I have already established, something like this coming from the two of them would make a lot of sense. 
> 
> Our next chapter, my little Christmas present to you all, will see the appearance of another original character who will come to play a major part in the main story...once I get there, that is. And I may have a little surprise up my sleeve as well. 
> 
> All shall be revealed tomorrow! So, until then, enjoy this special time of year and thank you so very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this one. Happy Holidays, Mazers! Stay tuned, Clay and Justin will return before you know it!


End file.
